jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42/Archiv5
Seite Gelöscht! Seite Gelöscht Wieso wird meine Seite gelöscht ohne mir etwas zu sagen. Ich mach ganz bestimmt keine 'Seiten mehr.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kotuar Serar (Diskussion) 12:32, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Kannst du dich vielleicht einmal beruhigen und sagen, was für ein Problem du hast? Wenn es um die Seite ''Jedi-Sternenjäger geht, dann lies doch einfach den Grund für die Löschung, der in der Zusammenfassung steht. Dort steht: „Den Artikel gibt es seit einer Ewigkeit in wesentlich ausführlicherer Form.“ Es gibt nämlich den Artikel Delta-7 Aethersprite-Klasse Sternjäger, und damit war die von dir erstellte Seite ja wohl nicht zu vergleichen. In solchen Fällen braucht man den Autor eines Artikels nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen, wenn man eine solche Seite löschen will. Anstatt dich also künstlich darüber aufzuregen, dass ein Administrator aus meiner Meinung nach mehr als nachvollziehbaren Gründen einen überflüssigen Artikel gelöscht hat, solltest du dich fragen, ob du dich nicht erst einmal darüber hättest informieren sollen, ob es nicht schon einen entsprechenden Artikel gibt. :Der Ton, den du hier angeschlagen hast, passt mir im Übrigen überhaupt nicht. Ich bemühe mich stets, auch Kritik in sachlicher und höflicher Form anzubringen, und du fährst mich hier an, als ob ich ein Verbrechen begangen hätte. Die Formatierung, die du gewählt hast, spricht für sich. Ich lasse das jetzt auch so stehen, damit man sehen kann, was ich meine. Ich bitte dich hiermit in aller Form, dich zu mäßigen und einen höflichen und respektvollen Umgangston zu pflegen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:23, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::AHAHH ::Ich hab ja geschaut aber da war nichts (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Kotuar Serar (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:47, 4. Dez. 2012) :::Was soll ich dazu sagen? Dann hast du eben nicht gründlich genug geschaut. Reiße dich in Zukunft bitte etwas zusammen. Und denke an die Signatur. Du hast mir in letzter Zeit viel Arbeit gemacht, weil ich immer wieder hinter dir aufräumen musste. Ich hoffe, dass du dich von nun an mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrierst. Wenn es Fragen gibt, dann stelle sie bitte, und informiere dich auf den Hilfeseiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite verlinkt sind, anstatt anderen Benutzern zusätzliche und ziemlich lästige Arbeit zu machen. Danke. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 13:56, 4. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dwartii Hi Don Diego, das „später“ bezieht sich auf nach der Gesetzgebung, weil das Buch nicht genauere Angaben zu der Zeit macht. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 12:47, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) :Mir ist schon klar, worauf sich „später“ in dem Artikel bezieht, aber die Gesetzgebung ist ja auch nicht zeitlich eingeordnet. So hat der Leser nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt, wann das war. Zumindest eine grobe Einordnung in einen zeitlichen oder einen anderen Zusammenhang sollte möglich sein. Im derzeitigen Zustand hängt dein Artikel mehr oder weniger in der Luft. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:33, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ist der Artikel in der nunmehrigen Form akzeptabel? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:24, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Japp. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 03:31, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Probleme mit Einzelnachweisen Servus Diego, ich hab ein Problem auf der Seite Darth Plagueis (Roman). Ich hab das Erscheinungsjahr geändert, weil in der angeführten Quelle anders drin steht. Soweit kein Stress. Allerdings hats mir jetzt den entsprechenden Einzelnachweiß zerfetzt und ich bin nicht in der Lage das wieder hinzubekommen. Könntest du mir helfen? Schon mal vielen Dank im Voraus! Kunti77 (Diskussion) 23:01, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Kunti77, ich habe das mal nachgeschaut und die refs repariert. Du hattest versehentlich einige < und > und / gelöscht, die habe ich wieder eingefügt, das betraf den ref zur Webseite von Randomhouse. Danke für deine Aktualisierungen. Viele Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:18, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Vielen lieben Dank, Fluss. Aufgaben, die andere übernehmen, sind mir immer die liebsten Datei:;-).gif. Es gäbe da noch ein paar häusliche Arbeiten, die auf ihre Erledigung warten ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:26, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Uups, so war das nicht gemeint, Geschirr habe ich selbst genug zu spülen Datei:;-).gif. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:33, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Account löschen Hallo, entschuldige die Störung, aber mein Profil gammelt so vor sich hin und ich dachte mir ich schaffe Platz in eurer Datenbank wennn ihr meinen Account löschen würdet. Das wäre sehr freundlich, vielen Dank. LG --Kommandodroide OOM-9 (Diskussion) 20:22, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, wir können gern deine Benutzerseite löschen, wenn du dies wünschst, aber wenn dein Account geschlossen werden soll, dann musst du dich dazu an Wikia wenden: Spezial:Kontakt/close-account --Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:49, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Die Verteidigung von Naboo'' In der von mir angegebenen Quelle ist nichts, was nicht schon in dem Artikel steht und deshalb habe ich die Quelle nur hinzugefügt. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 13:59, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC)) :Ja, das mag ja sein, aber es werden natürlich nur diejenigen Quellen angegeben, die auch wirklich beim Schreiben des Artikels verwendet worden sind. Wenn der Autor des Artikels diese Quelle nicht angegeben hat, dann wird er sie nicht verwendet haben. Werke, die die im Artikel enthaltenen Informationen ebenfalls enthalten, sind im eigentlichen Sinne keine Quellen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 14:03, 11. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Benutzerlöschung Da ich nicht weiß, welcher Admin hier aktiv ist, schreibe ich das an mehrere: Ich bitte darum, meine Benutzerseite '''und vor allem meine Diskussion, einschließlich der Archive!!! zu löschen. Ich weiß, dass mein Account nicht gelöscht werden kann. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich bitte darum, dies so schnell wie möglich zu machen. Danke. Gruß, Darth Hate (Diskussion) 13:25, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Habe ich nach Rücksprache mit Hjhunter erledigt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:22, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wieder willkommen Hi Dodo, willkommen zurück. ich freue mich riesig dich wieder zu sehen. Wenn du wieder so kritisiert wirst, ärgere dich nicht, einige verstehen einfach nicht, dass JP nicht nur Spaß sondern auch Arbeit ist und manche haben vielleicht einfach einen schlechten Tag erwischt. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:37, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist sehr nett von dir, aber ich war eigentlich nicht wirklich weg. Ich lasse nur meine Admin-Tätigkeiten ruhen, bis die Wahl beendet ist. Was meine sonstige Aktivität in der Jedipedia betrifft, so hat sie in erster Linie mit meinen Verpflichtungen im RL zu tun, und die Welt außerhalb der Jedipedia nimmt mich zurzeit sehr in Anspruch. :Was die Kritik an mir oder vielmehr an der Art, wie ich mit Benutzern umgehe, anlangt, so scheinen die meisten neuen Benutzern meine Hinweise und Ermahnungen ja doch so zu verstehen, wie sie gemeint sind, und diejenigen, die sie in den falschen Hals bekommen, sind offenbar in der Minderheit. In letzter Zeit war ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher, darum wollte ich die Benutzerschaft offen ihre Meinung vertreten lassen. Denn wenn ein Administrator nicht die Unterstützung und das Vertrauen der Benutzer besitzt, dann muss er nach meinem Verständnis seinen Hut nehmen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:10, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Hi Dodo, happy Weihnachten, und guten (Aus)rutsch(er) ins neue Jahr :D. Achja, wie war bisher dein Weltuntergang? Unser Mathelehrer wollte ja uuuunbedingt noch Mathe machen am letzten Tag vor den Ferien. ^^ Deine Vady [[User:LadyVader2001|'LadyVader2001']][[User talk:LadyVader2001|'Wo brennts?]] 13:31, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC). :D PS: Achja, hallo :D :Vielen lieben Dank. Auf den Straßen lässt es sich zurzeit ja recht gut rutschen, und was deinen Mathelehrer betrifft, so hätte er euch doch gar kein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk machen können, als euch bis zur letzten Minute mit Mathematik zu erfreuen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:56, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiederwahl als Administrator Hallo Don Diego, soeben habe ich das Ergebnis deiner Wiederwahl festgestellt, es ist hier nachzulesen und wird später an dieser Stelle archiviert werden. Mit 13 Für- und ohne Gegenstimmen wurdest du als Jedi-Meister bestätigt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch! --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:43, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich für die Benachrichtigung, Fluss. In nächster Zeit werde ich kaum Gelegenheit haben, hier vorbeizuschauen. Meine kleine Familie geht erst einmal vor. Ich wünsche dir ein frohes Fest und einen reibungslosen Jahreswechsel (auf einen guten Rutsch kannst du sicherlich ebenso gut verzichten wie ich Datei:;-).gif). --Don Diego (Diskussion) 01:28, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke, und auch dir ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Übergang nach 2013 (ohne Rutschen). Liebe Grüße Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:58, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Idee: JP-App Hi don diego, Als ich auf meinem smartphone nach SW-apps gesucht habe kam mir DIE erleuchtende idee: eine jedipedia-mobile-app! Für weiteres vorgehen kontaktiere mich wieder Möge die macht mit dir sein... --CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 11:54, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Die Idee finde ich gar nicht so schlecht. Wir können das bei Gelegenheit gern einmal besprechen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 02:33, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, eine wirklich gute Idee. Von der technischen Umsetzung habe ich aber keinen Schimmer. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 03:14, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo und natürlich zuerst einmal ein gutes neues jahr. Ich hätte nun zeit zur besprechung falls ihr hier seid. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 10:05, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::::Falls du meine e-mail adresse hast schreib mir doch bitte, das geht vermutlich einfacher Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 10:16, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::::Die Idee einer App hatte ich auch schon vor knapp nem halben Jahr und ich bin von der Idee immer noch irgendwie angetan. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass die mobile Internet-Version der Jedipedia eine App eigentlich überflüssig macht. Wikia hat da eine sehr gute Arbeit geleistet! Das Einzige, was die mobile Version nicht wirklich kann sind Bearbeitungen, aber die sind auf dem Handy eh bedeutend schlechter und komplizierter durchzuführen. Aber man könnte das Thema sicherlich irgendwann mal wieder aufgreifen, auch wenn es dann quasi nur eine "Link"-App zur mobilen Internetversion wäre. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:10, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Neujahrsgruß left Ein gutes Neues Jahr, Gesundheit, Glück und Erfolg wünsche ich dir. Auf Saterländisch: Säils Niejoahr! :-) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:24, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank. Das Gleiche wünsche ich dir auch. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 06:27, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Morseerianer kannst du mir bitte bei dem artikel zu den morseerianern helfen die quelle ist star wars episode 4 und könntest du bitte ein bild einfügen , bitte hilf mir =(DasDa (Diskussion) 08:37, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das hat ja Flusswelt inzwischen schon erledigt, aber als Quelle reicht das nicht aus, denn in dem Film wird nicht einmal der Name dieser Spezies genannt. Woher hast du denn diese Informationen? --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:56, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Quellen Echt,wo und wie macht man ne quelle und wo muss man die reinschreiben ,warum kann mir nimand helfen -.-DasDa (Diskussion) 08:50, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Wirf doch einmal einen Blick in die Versionsgeschichte deines Artikels. Da müsstest du dann eigentlich sehen, wie Flusswelt die Quelle eingefügt hat. Ein Blick in den Quelltext ist immer sehr hilfreich. Und schau doch einmal in die Ersten Schritte. In der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Diskussionsseite sind auch einige sehr hilfreiche Seiten verlinkt. Da steht eigentlich alles, was man zum Erstellen von Artikeln wissen muss. Wenn dir das nicht helfen sollte, dann können wir immer noch schauen, ob wir das klären können. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:56, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Morseer Dieser Artikel enthält '''ungenügende' Quellenangaben, weshalb der Inhalt fragwürdig erscheint. Hilf der Jedipedia, indem du die Informationen mit ausreichend offiziellen Quellen belegst. Sollte dies nach 14 Tagen nicht geschehen sein, werden die nicht belegten Teile entfernt. Hallo, ich weiss leider nicht welches problem es mit dem Artikel gibt, ich habe die AA-Quelle gelöscht, kannst Du das jetzt wieder weg machen? Danke und freundlichen Gruß DasDa (Diskussion) 14:27, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Das Problem bestand, wie ich es auch in der Vorlage angegeben hatte, darin, dass der AA die einzige angegebene Quelle war und bei Weitem nicht alle Informationen, die der Artikel enthält, dem AA nicht entnommen worden sein können, da dieser nichts über Planeten aussagt. Ich habe ihn aber wieder als Quelle eingefügt, denn in den Einzelnachweisen ist er ja auch angegeben, und die Informationen, die mit dieser Quelle belegt werden, sind dem AA sehr wohl zu entnehmen. Die Vorlage habe ich entfernt, denn inzwischen sind weitere Quellen angegeben worden. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:05, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bilder hochladen Hallo Don Diego 42, ich kann keine Bilder von Aayala Secura oder sonstigen SW-Bildern hochladen. Helf mir bitte. --Shilli11 (Diskussion) 17:40, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Es tut mir leid, aber da musst du schon etwas genauer sagen, wo das Problem steckt. Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. --Don Diego (Diskussion) Flusswelt als Bürokrat Nabend, Don Diego. Ich wollte darauf hinweisen, dass der Benutzer Flusswelt zum Bürokraten der JP gewählt wurde, weshalb ich dich wegen der Rechtevergabe benachrichtige. Ich wünsche schöne Grüße aus dem mittlerweile nicht mehr ganz so kaltem Norden. :-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:57, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe das erledigt und danke dir für die Benachrichtigung. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:00, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :PS Komisch ... hier im Norden haben es sich schon ein paar Pinguine gemütlich gemacht ... ;-) --Dodo JP-Projekt Teilnahme Hallo Dan Diego, die JP hat ein neues Projekt zur Verbesserung vieler Artikel und würde sich freuen, wenn du mithelfen würdest. - Jedipedia:Projekte/Exzellent-Lesenswert - Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 18:51, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Wie auf meiner Benutzerseite nachzulesen ist, habe ich erst einmal anderes zu erledigen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:07, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Jedi-Ritter Hallo Don Diego 42, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich in den Rang von einem Jedi-Ritter befördert werden kann, denn es wäre mir so als ob ich grade Schülersperecher geworden bin. Wen du glaubst das dazu nicht geeignet bin, da ich ja neu und darin sehr unerfahren, ich kann es dir zeigen das ich so ein Amt übernehmen kann. Denk bitte drüber nach! Shilli11 (Diskussion) 20:24, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was du dir unter dieser Änderung der Benutzerrechte vorstellst, aber bisher hast du, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, vor allem deine Benutzerseite und Diskussionsseiten bearbeitet, und deine anderen Bearbeitungen sind auch nicht wirklich überzeugend. Zumindest ist mir da nichts Derartiges aufgefallen. Ich mag mich irren, aber ich würde dir empfehlen, wirklich erst noch mehr Erfahrung zu sammeln, dann können wir weitersehen. Verstehe das bitte nicht falsch. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:07, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wettbewerb Hallo Don Diego, ich hatte die Idee, dass wir mal ein Wettbewerb machen, wer die schönste Benutzerseite hat, und die Jury ist dann der Hohe Rat der Jedi. --Shilli11 (Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Es geht in der JP nicht um die Benutzerseiten, und darum soll es auch gar nicht gehen. Ich für meinen Teil halte einen solchen Wettbewerb für einen Schritt in die völlig falsche Richtung. Im Grunde genommen, braucht man eigentlich gar keine Benutzerseite. Auf jeden Fall sollte das Hauptaugenmerk immer auf den Artikeln liegen. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:25, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Meilenstein Hallo, mit Freude habe ich bemerkt, dass du wieder – wie immer interessante und stilistisch hervorragende – Artikel schreibst. Da wir auf einen Meilenstein zugehen und ich etwas Größeres dafür vorbereitet habe, frage ich freundlichst an, ob du den Artikel Nr. 28.700 schreiben möchtest, oder ob du mir das überlassen würdest? Herzliche Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:30, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Den kannst du natürlich gern haben. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:53, 2. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::„Da sei bedankt, du lieber Schwan ...“ Aus welcher Quelle stammt das? Tipp: Es ist nicht Star Wars. Herzliche Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:20, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::„Nie sollst du mich befragen ...“ (Jetzt kommt er mir mit Wagner ... Bleibt mir denn nichts erspart Datei:;-).gif) In diesem Sinne ... Don Diego (Diskussion) 00:34, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Datenbank Bei der Überarbeitung dieser Vorlage ist mir die Idee gekommen, gleich alle Links auf das Web-Archiv umzubiegen, denn diese Vorlage wird ja nur genutzt, um auf die alte Datenbank zu verweisen. Das wollte ich jetzt aber nicht ohne Rücksprache mit den Admin-Kollegen tun. Wäre das okay, wenn ich es so mache? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:57, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich halte das durchaus für sinnvoll. Sofern keiner der Kollegen etwas dagegen einzuwenden hat, möchte ich darauf mit einem Zitat aus Du-weißt-schon-woher antworten: „Machen Sie es so!“ Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:21, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) In (fast) eigener Sache Könntest du bitte einmal auf die Wahlen zu lesenswerten Artikeln schauen? Da steht ein gewisses Karnickel zur Wahl ;-) Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:04, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Na, das ist doch keine Frage. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:14, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Begriffserklärungsseiten Guten Morgen, Don Diego. Als ich das letzte mal in die Spezial:Kürzeste Seiten schaute, viel mir auf, dass wir sehr viele Begriffserklärungsseiten haben, die aber im Namen den Hinweis "(Begriffserklärung)" nicht haben. Meine Frage: Soll man die tatsächlich alle verschieben?, denn das sind nicht wenige. Grüße von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:20, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, wenn ich mich dazu mal kurz äußern dürfte... Normalerweise müsste das meiner Meinung nach gemacht werden, allerdings ist es ja mit dem Verschieben nicht getan, da man dann auch noch die Links in den entsprechenden Artikeln ändern müsste. Mit einer Weiterleitung macht das Ganze nämlich keinen Sinn mehr. Also, Antowrt auf die Frage: Ja, hat aber (wieder meiner Meinung nach) absolut keine Priorität. --Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:20, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Es hat auch durchaus seinen Sinn, wenn eine Begriffsklärungsseite nicht dieses Wort im Namen hat. In diesem Fall ist die BK der Hauptartikel. Schaut euch dazu einmal Dooku und Dooku (Begriffsklärung) an. Das ist, wie ich finde, ein sehr anschauliches Beispiel für die Handhabung. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 12:03, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ären Guten Abend, werter Don Diego. Vielleicht hast du es ja bereits bemerkt, aber mir ist soeben aufgefallen, dass einige der Ären nicht funktionieren. Manchmal funktionieren sie, manchmal nur teilweise und manchmal gar nicht. Ich wollte einmal darauf hingewiesen haben und fragen, woran das liegen könnte. Grüße und noch einen schönen Abend wünscht JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:03, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich wünsche dir ebenfalls einen guten Abend. Probleme mit den Ären sind mir in letzter Zeit nicht aufgefallen, aber früher hatte ich das Problem, dass sie vom Browser nicht angezeigt wurden. Hast du das schon einmal überprüft? Vielleicht ist da ja auch noch jemand anderem etwas aufgefallen, aber ich werde das einmal im Auge behalten. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:12, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Vermutlich hast du recht. Ich habe mal nachgeschaut und bemerkt, dass es tatsächlich bei meinem Browser nicht funktioniert. Ich habe Google Chrome, doch funktioniert es beim Internet Explorer einwandfrei. Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:39, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) La La :Vielen lieben Dank Datei:;-).gif -- Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:01, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Entnehmen von Informationen Nabend, Don Diego, ich muss nochmal stören. Ist er erlaubt, Informationen bzw. Abschnitte aus Artikeln dieses (!) Wikis zu entnehmen, wenn ich diese per Einzelnachweise kennzeichne? Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:52, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Puuh ... Also, als Quelle kannst du JP-Artikel natürlich nicht verwenden. Wenn du in einem Artikel einen anderen JP-Artikel zitierst, dann müsstest du zumindest in der Versionsgeschichte die ursprünglichen Autoren angeben. Einzelnachweise wären dann auch durchaus sinnvoll. Aber gibt es keine einfachere Lösung? Was hast du denn genau vor? --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:00, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Nun, wie du vielleicht gesehen hast, schreibe ich momentan an dem und schon alnge fehlendem Artikel Yuuzhan-Vong-Imperium. Dort gibt es unter anderem die Abschnitte "Kultur" und "Religion", die es in dem Artikel der Yuuzhan Vong ebenfalls gibt. Da ich die beiden Abschnitte in diesem Artikel recht gut geschrieben finde, hatte ich mit gedacht, diese teilweise bis ganz zu übernehmen. Nur diese beiden. Ich könnte die natürlich auch selbst schreiben, klar, aber dann wird es längst nicht so gut und kostet natürlich mehr Zeit. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:05, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Dann würde ich an geeigneter Stelle einfach auf diese Abschnitte in dem anderen Artikel verweisen: Siehe bla-bla-bla. Wäre das eine Lösung? Wir müssen ja nun nicht denselben Abschnitt in mehreren Artikeln zitieren ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:16, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Das ginge natürlich auch. Ich werde es so machen, wie du es vorgeschlagen hast. Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:18, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jedipedia.net Hallo, Don Diego, ich habe eine Frage zu Jedipedia.net (ich schaue dort öfters mal rein) und dort steht nämlich genauso wie bei uns, dass sie das zweit größte Star Wars Wiki sind. Ich wollte dich fragen ob es stimmt was die dort geschrieben haben. Danke schon mal für deine Antwort.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 19:28, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Diese Worte stammen vermutlich noch aus der Zeit vor der Trennung der beiden Jedipedia-Versionen. Aber wenn man als Größe für ein Wiki die Anzahl der erstellten Seiten bzw. der Artikel nimmt, dann kannst du die JP.de und die JP.net direkt miteinander vergleichen und dir selbst ein Urteil bilden. Ich möchte mich, offen gestanden, an dieser Stelle nicht weiter zu diesem Thema äußern, denn das ist ein heikles Thema, das nicht auf Diskussionsseiten besprochen werden sollte, weil da nur allzu schnell etwas falsch interpretiert werden könnte und kein neuer Unfrieden entstehen soll. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:36, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, trotzdem danke für deine Antwort.Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 10:09, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wills´t nen Keks? Noch mal Danke für oben genannten Grund. --Jpluke2 09:09, 17.Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:53, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wahlen Moin, Don Diego. Ich würde gerne die Ergebnisse der Lsw.- und Exz.-Wahlen feststellen. Allerdings haben sehr wenige Leute abgestimmt. Ab wann gilt die Wahl als ergebnislos? Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:41, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Das steht auch auf der jeweiligen Seite. Die einfache Stimmenmehrheit entscheidet. Und die Wahl endet normalerweise zwei Wochen, nachdem die letzte Stimme abgegeben worden ist. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:53, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ach, zwei Wochen? Oh. Gut, dass du mit das jetzt gesagt hast, ich dachte nämlich immer eine. (Da hat Corran mal wieder nicht richtig gelesen. tse, tse, tse...) Vielen Dank, dann werde ich das nächste Woche machen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:57, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Ein Admin kann das Ergebnis auch früher feststellen, wenn es eindeutig ist, aber mit solchen Sachen wäre ich vorsichtig, und zwei oder drei abgegebene Stimmen sind in meinen Augen auch nicht gerade ein so überwältigendes Ergebnis, dass die Wahl vorzeitig für entschieden erklärt werden kann ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:13, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Belohnung Hi Don, Ich wollte dich einfach mal belohnen für deine tolle Arbeit. Ich hätte noch eine Frage: In The Old Republic gibt es viele Personen, Soldaten, Klassen, Trupps usw. die es in KOTOR auch gibt. Soll ich dann einfach den Artikel erweitern oder einen neuen schreiben? ZB. Sith-Attentäter oder Sith-Soldat. Das war's auch schon! MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:52, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich bedanke mich ... auch wenn ich noch nicht gewusst habe, dass ich eine Primel bin ... ;-). :Eine Ergänzung eines bestehenden Artikels ist dann sinnvoll, wenn es im Grunde genommen um dieselbe Sache geht. Wenn es völlig verschiedene Dinge oder Personen sind, die nur zufällig den gleichen Namen haben, dann ist ein neuer Artikel sinnvoller. Und man muss sich auch fragen, ob ein eigener Arikel vom Umfang her sinnvoll wäre. Letzten Endes sind es immer Einzelfallentscheidungen; eine pauschale Antwort will ich da nicht geben. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:55, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, also nur wenn es auch was zum Erweitern des eigentlichen Artikels gibt. Danke Don! :D MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 15:15, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sith-Akolythen Nabend. Ich wurde von Solorion im Chat darauf angesprochen, dass es drei verschiedene Sith-Akolythen gibt (Die aus TFU II, die aus Legacy und die noch nicht vorhandenen aus TOR). Meine Frage ist jetzt, da das ja im Prinzip die gleichen sind, soll man die Artikel zusammenführen, löschen und neu schreiben, verschieben oder was soll man tun? Vielen Dank. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 19:10, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Mir ist da auch gerade aufgefallen, dass da einiges nicht stimmt: Diskussion:Cormun. Es gibt die WL „Sith-Akolythen“, die auf die Seite Imperiale Sith-Akolythen führt, aber das passt ja zeitlich und inhaltlich überhaupt nicht. Ich kenne die betreffenden Quellen nicht, daher kann ich nicht beurteilen, ob es dieselben Organisationen sind oder nicht, aber es sieht nicht so aus. Das müsste geklärt werden, und dann müsste gegebenenfalls ein Artikel über diese „TOR-Akolythen“ geschrieben werden. Und eine Erweiterung des bestehenden Artikels ist offenbar auch dringend erforderlich, wenn man ihn mit der Wook-Variante vergleicht. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:48, 18. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Hi, wenn ich mich auch einmischen darf? Es gibt generell die Sith-Akolythen. In der kompletten Galaktischen Zeitleiste kommen sie immer wieder vor. Da gibt es wie Corran schon gesagt hat Die aus TFU II, die aus Legacy und die noch nicht vorhandenen aus TOR. Ich wollte den Artikel sowieso weiter bearbeiten und würde den Vorschlag machen: Den Artikel in "Sith-Akolythen" umzunennen und unter einem Punkt, zB. Geschichte die jeweiligen Versionen der Akolythen erklären. So würde ich es machen. Jetzt mache ich noch nichts, da ich erst auf eure Meinung warten möchte. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 13:24, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Don? Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nochmal aufrütteln muss, aber Corran und ich warten jetzt schon drei Tage auf eine Antwort. Und anhand von "Letzte Bearbeitungen" kann man sehen, dass du online bist. Nicht böse gemeint. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 14:22, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich habe da keine direkte Frage gesehen ... Aber dem sei, wie ihm wolle. Was diese TOR-Geschichte betrifft, so kann ich dazu nicht viel sagen. Ganz allgemein ist es aber so: Wenn es sich um verschiedene Gruppen handelt, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer ähnliche Namen haben, dann sollte jede Gruppe einen eigenen Artikel bekommen. Wenn es hingegen ein und dieselbe Gruppe ist, die im Laufe der Zeit nur gewisse Veränderungen erfahren hat, dann genügt ein Artikel mit einem entsprechend ausführlichen Geschichtsabschnitt. Ich kann aber nicht entscheiden, welcher der beiden Fälle hier vorliegt. Das muss jemand sagen, der mit der Materie besser vertraut ist. Reicht das als Antwort? --Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:02, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay, also einen Artikel. Jetzt kommt nur noch die Frage auf wie wir das anstellen sollen. Alle vorherigen Artikel kopieren, in den Zusammengefassten Artikel einfügen und den alten löschen? Ich kenne mich da nicht so gut aus, und bitte um deine Hilfe. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai 16:29, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wie gesagt, weiß ich nicht, ob es eine oder mehrere Gruppen sind. Kannst du eine Quelle angeben, aus der das hervorgeht? Ich schaue mir das an, wenn ich Zeit dafür habe. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:13, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Wie schon oben beschrieben ist es eine Kampf-Gruppe, die sich im laufe der Jahre verändert hat. Hier die Quellen: The Old Republic, Legacy Era Campaign Guide und The Force Unleashed II (Videospiel). Ich hoffe das reicht dir als Quellen und bitte um deinen Rat bei der "Umsiedlung" der Artikel. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 10:22, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::So ganz scheinst du nicht zu verstehen, was ich meine ... Vielleicht sollten wir das bei Gelegenheit einmal im Chat besprechen, anstatt hier die Seite mit doppelten und dreifachen Erklärungen zu füllen. Für mich stellt es sich derzeit eher so dar, dass es verschiedene Gruppen bzw. Einheiten waren, die lediglich ähnliche Bezeichnungen trugen. Zumindest lese ich das aus den entsprechenden Artikeln der Wook heraus. Von ein und derselben Gruppe kann man in diesem Zusammenhang eigentlich nur sprechen, wenn sie über den gesamten Zeitraum hinweg bestanden hat, und das ist hier offenbar nicht der Fall. Zumindest die Imperialen Sith-Akolythen scheinen einen eigenen Artikel zu verdienen. Wenn sie über einen längeren Zeitraum immer wieder vorkommen, dann ist das schön für sie, aber das heißt nich lange nicht, dass es sich dabei um dieselbe Gruppe handelt. Da sehe ich allenfalls eine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Galaktischen Imperium und dem Neuen Galaktischen Imperium, und darüber gibt es ja auch je einen eigenen Artikel. Da fände ich es sinnvoller, jeder Gruppe bzw. Einheit einen eigenen Artikel zu widmen und eine BK zu erstellen und die Artikel mit entsprechenden Hinweisen zu versehen. Dabei könnte man den Artikle Sith-Akolyth um die Informationen aus TOR ergänzen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 15:05, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Deiner Meinung nach sollte es einzelne Artikel geben. Verwirrt das nicht die Besucher von Jedipedia? Oder wollen wir eine Kategorie - Seite anfertigen? Ich würde sagen, dass wir das im Chat bereden. Ich bin momentan on. Wenn du auch kommen würdest währe das sehr nett. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:10, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Nein, eine Kategorie legt man dazu nicht an. Sieh dir an, wie die Wookiees das gelöst haben; so stelle ich mir das auch vor: Wir belassen es bei zwei Artikeln und verweisen im Hauptartikel auf den anderen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:56, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Diathim Hei hallo Danke, dass du die Diathim seite von mit überarbeitet hast, doch warum hast du fast alle Bilder gelöscht? Eigentlich schade da es ja nur wenige Bilder von den Diathim gibt (Starwarsexpert1 (Diskussion) 12:24, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)). :Bilder sind immer eine schöne Ergänzung eines Artikels, sofern sie zum Text passen, aber in diesem Fall waren es im Verhältnis zur Länge des Textes einfach zu viele. Man könnte in dem Fall allenfalls über eine Galerie nachdenken. Ein Beispiel für eine Galerie in einem Artikel findest du hier. Alternativ könnte man auch die Vorlage:Bilder einfügen, aber damit das funktioniert, muss eine entsprechende Bilderkategorie erstellt werden. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:29, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Imaginatio Hi, der Artikel Imaginatio ist nun schon seit 7 Tagen ohne Quellen, wäre es da nicht an der Zeit ihn zu löschen?Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:34, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Doch, doch. Wenn sieben Tage nach dem Einfügen der Vorlage noch immer keine Quellen eingefügt worden sind, wird der Artikel gelöscht. JP-Corran-Horn hat das inzwischen ja getan. Andernfalls hätte ich mich im Laufe des Abends darum gekümmert. Aber es ist immer gut, wenn auch andere Benutzer (ich meine solche, die selbst keine Seiten löschen können), solche Sachen im Auge behalten, wie du es in diesem Fall getan hast. Fein ;-). Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:20, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC)